Barbara Cook
Barbara Cook is an American actress. Biography Born in Atlanta, Georgia, Cook began singing at clubs and resorts from 1948, and made her Broadway debut in 1951 with Flahooley. Soon after she made her screen debut on Armstrong Circle Theatre with Mr. Bemiss Takes a Trip and gained her first major notices for Plain and Fancy. Cook soon became an established stage star, winning a Tony Award for The Music Man. After the Seventies, Cook moved into concert performing, often working alongside composer and pianist Wally Harper. Singing A veteran of the musical theatre stage, Cook originated a large number of roles, from the well known (Cunegonde in Candide and Marian Paroo in The Music Man) to more obscure, such as Amalia Balash in She Loves Me and Dolly Talbo in The Grass Harp. Cook also performed on a number of studio albums including The King and I, Lucky in the Rain and the concert cast of Follies, as well as singing in the role of Thumbelina's mother in Thumbelina. Film Babes in Toyland (1955) *I Can't Do That Sum (contains solo lines) *He Won't Be Happy Till He Gets It (contains solo lines) *Go to Sleep, Slumber Deep (contains solo lines) Bloomer Girl (1956) *Evelina (Reprise)(duet) *It Was Good Enough for Grandma (contains solo lines) *Right As the Rain (duet) In Performance at the White House (1987) *Don't Ever Leave Me (solo) *Long Ago (and Far Away)(solo) *Look for the Silver Lining (solo) *All the Things You Are (solo) Thumbelina (1994) *Soon (reprise)(solo) Stage Oklahoma! (1943) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Flahooley (1950)(originated the role) *Here's to Your Illusions (duet) *Who Says There Ain't No Santa Claus? (contains solo lines) *The World Is Your Balloon (contains solo lines) *He's Only Wonderful (duet) *Come Back, Little Genie (solo) *Finale Carousel (1954) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (solo) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) Plain and Fancy (1955)(originated the role) *This is All Very New to Me (solo) *Follow Your Heart (duet) *I'll Show Him (solo) *Take Your Time and Take Your Pick (solo) Candide (1956)(originated the role) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh Happy We (duet) *Glitter and Be Gay (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte *Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Carousel (1957) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *If I Loved You (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *What's the Use of Wond'rin'? (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) The Music Man (1957)(originated the role) *Piano Lesson (contains solo lines) *Goodnight, My Someone (solo) *My White Knight (solo) *Shipoopi *Will I Ever Tell You (solo) *Gary, Indiana (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones (reprise)/Goodnight, My Someone (duet) *Finale The King and I (1961) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) The Gay Life (1961)(originated the role) *Magic Moment (solo) *Who Can? You Can (duet) *The Label on the Bottle (solo) *This Kind of a Girl (duet) *Magic Moment (Reprise)(solo) *Something You Never Had Before (solo) *You're Not the Type (duet) *I Wouldn't Marry You (solo) Fanny (1962) *Duet (duet) *Why Be Afraid to Dance? (contains solo lines) *I Have to Tell You (solo) *Duet (reprise)(duet) *Birthday Song (contains solo lines) *Other Hands, Other Hearts (duet) *Be Kind to Your Parents (duet) She Loves Me (1963)(originated the role) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1964) *I Ain't Down Yet (contains solo lines) *Belly Up to the Bar, Boys (contains solo lines) *My Own Brass Bed (solo) *Beautiful People of Denver (solo) *Are You Sure? (contains solo lines) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *Bon Jour (The Language Song)(contains solo lines) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Dolce Far Niente (duet) *Colorado, My Home (contains solo lines) Something More! (1964)(originated the role) *Who Fills the Bill (contains solo lines) *Better All the Time (solo) *No Questions (solo) *I've Got Nothin' To Do (contains solo lines) *Grazie Per Niente (contains solo lines) *I Feel Like New Year's Eve (solo) *One Long Last Look (solo) *Mineola (solo) *Finaletto (duet) Show Boat (1966) *Make Believe (duet) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat (reprise)(solo) *After the Ball (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (1967) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) The Grass Harp (1971)(originated the role) *Dropsy Cure Weather (contains solo lines) *Yellow Drum (contains solo lines) *I'll Always Be In Love (solo) *Flesh (contains solo lines) *Take a Little Sip (contains solo lines) *Reach Out (contains solo lines) Halloween (1972)(originated the role) *In the Autumn of the Night (solo) *Organised Sex (duet) *Where Have I Been? (solo) *Finale (duet) Follies (1985) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Carrie (1988)(originated the role) *Open Your Heart (duet) *And Eve Was Weak (duet) *Evening Prayers (duet) *I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance (duet) *Carrie (first reprise)(duet) *When There's No One (solo) *Heaven (contains solo lines) *Carrie (Finale)(solo) Mostly Sondheim (2002) Sondheim on Sondheim (2010) *Love is in the Air (contains solo lines) *Take Me to the World (solo) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (duet) *Now You Know (contains solo lines) *Fosca's Entrance (I Read)(duet) *Losing My Mind/Not a Day Goes By (duet) *Opening Doors *Beautiful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *Company *Anyone Can Whistle Albums Lola (1985) *Beauty Secrets (solo) The Secret Garden (1988) *I Will Do Nothing (duet) *Wings (duet) *My Mother (duet) *Before You Know It's Summer (solo) *I've Got a Secret (contains solo lines) *Something Special (solo) *One Patch of Blue (solo) *My Favourite Song/Wings (reprise)(duet) *Secret Garden (Right Before Your Eyes)(solo) cookadoannie.jpg|'Ado Annie Carnes' in Oklahoma! cookhilda.jpg|'Hilda Miller' in Plain and Fancy. cookevelina.jpg|'Evelina' in Bloomer Girl. cookcunegonde.jpg|'Cunegonde' in Candide. cookmarian.jpg|'Marian Paroo' in The Music Man. cookanna.jpg|'King Mongkhut' and Anna Leonowens in The King and I. Cookliesl.jpg|'Anatol' and Liesl Brandel in The Gay Life. cookamalia.jpg|'Amalia Balash' in She Loves Me. Cookmagnolia.jpg|'Magnolia' and Gaylord Ravenal in Show Boat. cookplummer.jpg|'Sally Durant Plummer' in Follies. lola1985.jpg|Lola. secretgardenstudio.jpg|The Secret Garden. cookhateley.jpg|'Carrie' and Margaret White in Carrie. cookmother.jpg|'Thumbelina's Mother' in Thumbelina. cooksondheim.jpg|Sondheim on Sondheim. Cook, Barbara Cook, Barbara Cook, Barbara